


Wayward Wheel

by Krysalisz



Category: Token: Wayward World
Genre: Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, Burping, Eproctophilia, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Ferris Wheels, Fetish, Gas - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Pika is still socially useless, Stomach Ache, burp - Freeform, farting fetish, is that enough warnings that there'll be some gross stuff?, mostly just a lot of sarcasm, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysalisz/pseuds/Krysalisz
Summary: "Hey, Pika. Did you know?"As always, Pika made the mistake of listening.Talon leant in close with a hand around his mouth, lowering his voice & keeping his eyes on the brunette in the distance."They say that if you confess to someone at the very top of the ferris wheel, you'll be granted happiness with that person evermore."He tried to keep his face neutral as he followed Talon's gaze towards the boy with the brown hair.His best friend, closest company, saviour,& crush...He failed.～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～
Relationships: Bambi Murris/Pika Hjort
Kudos: 6





	Wayward Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story contains a lot of M/M gas & gayness. I'm not paying for the therapy if you don't heed my many warnings.
> 
> As a side note, there isn't gonna be much plot in this story, it's just a very character-based & self-indulgent piece for me to get used to writing this stuff.
> 
> Also, it's my first time, so, uh...go easy on me.
> 
> ～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

"Hey, Pika. Did you know?"

As always, Pika made the mistake of listening.

Talon leant in close with a hand around his mouth, lowering his voice & keeping his eyes on the brunette in the distance.

"They say that if you confess to someone at the very top of the ferris wheel, you'll be granted happiness with that person evermore."

He tried to keep his face neutral as he followed Talon's gaze towards the boy with the brown hair.

His best friend, closest company, saviour, 

& crush

...He failed.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

So maybe there was a time Pika was different.

His entire world had changed after his brother's death, what with his parents never being there & his friends not existing to begin with. Bullies, for sure. But no-one by his side but his brother, no-one but anyone after said brother was lost. & it seemed Bambi was the person he needed to bring him out of the fictitious cage he'd locked himself within, reintroduce him to the world surrounding, give him that new start he so desperately needed with his friendly orbit, drawing in attention & warm expressions. His saviour, & he couldn't see the boy any other way.

"A theme park? Really?"

He silently relished in the child-like expression of innocent glee on the brunette's face, lighting up like a child at Christmas. Well, it was a gift from Pika's family & it was almost Christmas.

 _" & almost New Year's Eve,"_ Talon had pointed out, in an attempt to fill Pika's stupid head with his stupid ideas that for an even more stupid reason he kept giving in to. If only Talon had a mute button.

Said person sneered his usual sneer at the boy beaming across from him. "What are you, five?" He flicked a tuft of green hair with a hand. "Seven?"

That only earned him a pout & a shove. "So what if we're not little kids anymore? Theme parks are always fun."

Pika nodded with a frown & crossed arms while Husky listened absentmindedly, a common amount of contribution for him, but they knew him well enough to tell he was on board with the idea.

So maybe Bambi was his first true friend.

The first person outside of his family who truly cared for him & his wellbeing (& not just his money), kept him company without looking for a reward, stayed with him simply because he liked being with him, trusted him & earned so much (more, he dare say) trust for themselves. Even if Pika'd had a thousand friends before Bambi, he was certain he'd still be his best friend. Surely.

As used to his college & being surrounded by people again after the time spent in the institute as Pika had become, he didn't think he'd ever be a people-person (not that he was before the incident), but one thing that had changed is that he no longer sought solitude. To be honest with himself, maybe, just _maybe_ he had always wanted friends to call his own, but he wasn't lonely with his brother always there for him. Now, he undeniably enjoyed being in the presence of, first & foremost, Bambi, but also the others. Other people. Other boys his age. Hell, even a few girls now, something he would have laughed at the thought of talking to if his past self had mentioned it. Yet it all felt _right,_ like this was who he was supposed to be, it was just too bad it took something so heartbreaking to lead him to something so heartwarming.

"Hey, maybe sometime, we can go somewhere...just you & me?"

Ugh, he shouldn't feel so sickeningly warm inside at those simple words, yet he undeniably did. Was he becoming obsessed with this boy, or was he just a gross romantic?

So maybe, just _maybe_...Bambi was his first crush.

He wasn't bothered that it was someone of the same sex. He'd known for long enough that he'd gone that way, girls had just never made any sense to him & were far too difficult. For someone as socially useless as he was, there was no chance with someone he couldn't understand, not that he always even understood other boys, honestly.

But there was no way. He already knew Bambi liked girls. _' & boys',_ his heart suggested, but his brain wasn't having it. He was always calling Red pretty, as much as he didn't want to think about it, yet he never paid comments like that to any boys.

& yet...

"We should go to the beach, Pika!"

Pika did not want to go to the beach. Him being him, he would enjoy visiting the local dump if it was with this clumsy brunette he had grown so fond of, but at least he wouldn't be expected to expose his scrawny body or his scarred skin at the dump. Though if Bambi was requesting it...He certainly wouldn't want to turn him down.

Of course he would go.

"What? N-no," Was what he actually said. "We're already going to the amusement park..."

"Ehh? You don't wanna see me in a swimsuit?"

So maybe...Or maybe definitely, Bambi knew. He knew Pika liked him.

He didn't know how, & he didn't know when, but his best friend had found out he had been crushing on him. Not to mention that he was constantly teasing him about it, too.

Yet, in case - just in case - he somehow didn't know, the boy still felt the need to pretend it wasn't true. No, he didn't have feelings for this boy.

"W-what? Why would I...? I don't need to see something like that."

He put on the best 'confused' face he could, which looked more like a pouting child in reality.

No feelings at all.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

"Okay, where do we start?"

The tallest of the boys looked to the others with the usual raised eyebrow, while Bambi & Pika looked at each other & Husky looked at nothing in particular. Then, in unison, the two younger boys pointed at the largest rollercoaster & shouted (or Bambi shouted, while Pika raised his voice somewhat) "That one!".

Talon frowned at it while Husky made a drawn-out sound of amazement. "Really? You want to ride that one?" He shook his head with a smile "I didn't think you two had it in you."

"So, then," Husky finally decided to speak up "should we not do that one last?"

That sounded fun.

"Ooh, I know!" The brunette produced his phone from a pocket & looked up at the others. "Why don't we make a list of all the things we want to try & go through them worst-to-best?"

A pale hand was extended in front of his face before anyone could agree. " _Halt._ "

The tallest of the four surveyed the attractions within eyeshot before looking back to the others. "This place is huge. & expensive. We may have all day, but we don't have all the funds in the world. Don't forget Pika's parents are paying for this."

He turned to the son of the parents in question, whose expression had changed to one of concern.

"Then...?" Husky looked at the boy through blue & silver hairs. "What's our budget?"

Blue eyes looked up at him with worry. "We can only spend what they gave me; a few notes I have in my pocket. Hold on..."

"Mmn...a few bills isn't gonna-" He stared for a moment at the paper in the boy's hands, & then up at his face with narrowed eyes.

"Pika, those are 50's. We've got enough."

He dragged a dollar-eyed Bambi along by the collar & beckoned the others to follow him further into the park, worries about finances gone with the wind.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

Excitement level: Dangerous

It wasn't really unusual for Bambi to be animated, but he was really going for it today, & no-one was going to stop him. Not that he was paying all that much attention to his own behaviour when there was so much else to take in around him. & he hadn't thought about it, but the park was surprisingly pretty. He had to wonder how it'd look with a sunset or a night sky as a backdrop, though he had every intention to stay until he found out.

"Okay, this list is gonna last us a _looong_ time. We're gonna need a break at some point."

A familiar head of blue hair appeared next to him, eyeing the list over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmn...are we gonna visit the food stalls?"

"Of course. We can do that during any breaks. Perhaps we should have one before we get to all the big rides at the end."

Husky looked up at him "Ehh? I think I'll get sick if I eat before going on those."

Talon contemplated on that. "Oh, that's a point. Alright, we'll move our food break to here..."

The brunette tuned out the conversation in favour of studying Pika close by his side, clasping his hands & averting his gaze as he always did in proximity of others. Was there really need to be so nervous still?

He didn't care. It was cute.

Locating something in the distance to lock his eyes onto, he made a point of not staring at the boy like a lovesick teenager, or something. Well, not that he wasn't still a teenager. In fact, if it wasn't for Husky & Talon being adults, his overprotective guardians probably wouldn't have thought twice about not letting him come out today. What a pain parents can be...

"Oi. We're getting something to eat now instead so we don't regret it later. What does everyone want?"

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

Excitement level: 90%

He didn't really know what he wanted, so Bambi decided he'd get the dish they were recommending, after the group had opted for eating at the little restaurant out here first & snacking at stalls later. Talon, being Talon, ordered a ton of meat, Husky, being Husky, copied his order, Pika being Pika, ordered a simple toasted sandwich, & Bambi, being Bambi, wanted everything. & so that's why after a long pause, the waiter offered a suggestion before he could hurt himself thinking.

"If you're unsure of what to order, may I recommend our special? Today, we're serving @#£%%!# with a side of @%#?#."

Bambi looked up at her uncertainly. "Ehh...? Come again."

The waitress smiled gently.

"Today's special is @#£%%!# with a side of @%#?#."

What language even was that? French? Spanish? Italian? Bambi wasn't sure he could even tell the three apart.

"Y-yeah...I'll have that." He said more confidently than he felt, as Talon snickered at him from behind the menu he was pretending to read.

"Okay! & your drinks?"

By the time said drinks were a third empty & conversation well underway, he'd forgotten all about it, until a separate waiter came along with their dishes, & Husky made sure he had an equal amount of food to his boyfriend while the boy next to him ignored it in favour of sipping his alcoholic drink (he & Pika laid off, being minors). Honestly, he still couldn't tell what he was eating, but it wasn't alive & it tasted good, so he didn't care. It was a fancy-looking kind of pasta he couldn't name with a thick sauce on that had a strong, but well balanced tangy taste to it, & an earthy undertone, with cheese, lettuce, & a spicy flavour. Complex & unusual, but in a way he thought was good, & his stomach seemed to agree.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

Excitement level: 100%

"Alright. We're starting slow."

& so that, they did. They had all the time they needed - & more than all the money they needed, & they'd written up the list of attractions they (two or more people) wanted to visit, going through it order of lowest to highest intensity.

It started with stalls & souvenir shops, & gradually made its way towards the beginning of the rides, ultimately ending on the park's famous rollercoaster, & the four were enjoying every minute of it, all the same. Talon purchased odd ornaments to add to his already-odd room, Husky bought random tools they weren't sure what he'd do with, Bambi, mostly edibles for later, & Pika bought almost everything he laid eyes on. Not that it put a dent in his funds.

Bambi admired his box of his favourite chocolates, considering open it up early & seeing how long they could last, before his stomach gave an ominous gurgle & put an end to that. Oh, well. Maybe not.

He looked at the list, crossing off the last stall Pika'd nearly bought out, examining the rest of the items on it. They still had a bit of a way away from the rides, but he wanted to try everything he could fit in while they were here. Actually, he was pretty sure he had voted everything written. Surely, another opportunity like this wasn't coming up any time soon; his guardians only agreed to begin with since Husky & Talon were 18 & 19 & could accompany them. Not that there was at all anything to worry about, but finding something to worry about where there was nothing was a parent's speciality.

"Okay, next up is this one."

The others hardly waited for him to point it out before disappearing in the stall's general direction, & the brunette hadn't taken one step before his stomach sounded again, an uncomfortable cramp accompanying the noise. 

Ooh, that didn't feel good.

He looked up at his friends who had decided not to wait for him & were already choosing more items they definitely didn't need, & rushed to join them.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

Excitement level: 85%

The boys took a moment to sit on the grass & admire their purchases before they moved on, since they had so much time, Husky & Talon sitting beside each other while Bambi chose a spot purposefully further away. Pika still sat beside him as he'd expected him to.

"Look at this, Husky."

Husky hummed in appreciation & produced a good of his own, which the three boys marveled at. The brunette didn't care. He leant back on his arms & gazed up at the white clouds, wincing as his stomach cramped painfully & whined noisily. The other boys didn't seem to notice, while Pika glanced at him & his stomach curiously, but thankfully wordlessly.

He listened to the others (well, two others; Pika had settled on being silent) converse & let out an uneasy burp, which caught his Swedish friend's attention again. & since no-one (else) seemed to be bothered, he repeated the action. He had never been shy about this sort of thing, so it wouldn't stand out as odd, & he might as well take advantage of that.

He could handle that.

Excitement level: 70%

As excited as he'd been to get on the rides already, his stomach was slightly less thrilled. He was still having a lot of fun, as were the others, but having that interrupted every five minutes by a dull pain was admittedly growing more & more irritating.

Still...

He looked at his friends enjoying themselves, the smallest of which shooting a small but pleasant smile at him.

He might just have been the most excited of the four, & he had zero intention of ruining this day over something so small. Besides, the list had been his idea.

He let out a longer, sickly-sounding burp & he & his stomach groaned in unison, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Pika seemed to think otherwise, as he abruptly stopped smiling & turned away, to the surprise of no-one. He'd always been a bit stiff about this stuff. God forbid he so much as hiccupped in front of the others.

Once again, the boy's thoughts were interrupted by his stomach's insistent cramping, & he sighed & moved to catch up with the others. Whatever he did, whether he knew what that was or not, his stomach was plotting its revenge, & there unfortunately wasn't much he could do about it but relieve the pain, except the gas was beginning to build up below, & he wasn't quite as sure about doing that in public.

_'Well, no matter. Not a big deal.'_ He told himself. _"I'm not ruining everyone's fun over a minor inconvenience, so I'll see this day through, no matter what.'_

He regarded the list on his phone.

_'Besides, I love rides.'_

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

Excitement level: 45%

_'I hate rides.'_

Sure, it was fine while the rides were slow & easy, but as they got bigger & faster, they were only really riling up his already-upset abdomen more & more, & he was beginning to wonder if he should just delete the list & pretend it was an accident. Actually, scratch that, he was an awful liar.

He didn't lose hope as they were waiting in line for the next attraction on the list he know longer cared all that much about. Who knew? Maybe a sudden storm would take them by surprise & force them to end their day abruptly. Oh, what a shame that would be. What a terrible shame...

Well, at least they had a break soon, according to the godforsaken schedule.

He willed time to speed up as another painful cramp tore through his middle, closing his eyes against the discomfort as said middle grew louder & gas begged for release at his rear. Of course it would up the ant while he was in a queue. He was not enjoying the sensation, sure, but he didn't think he was enough of an asshole to do that here & now.

His stomach cramped again.

Or maybe he was. He was starting to doubt himself.

Hearing movement, he opened his eyes to move along in the line, only to see Pika staring at him with concern, as he had been doing often over the last hour. He'd normally appreciate the concern, but the last thing he wanted today was the extra attention. & unfortunately, Pika seemed to be extra clingy today, too, slowing down whenever Bambi purposefully lagged behind, shooting him glances, & standing beside him wherever he went. They were always like that, weren't they? Inseparable best friends, even at the most inconvenient times...suppose he couldn't be bitter about that.

Oh. They were at the front of the queue.

Oh. They were boarding.

At least, somehow, he still enjoyed it - he'd always loved these rides, & he was also enjoying all the new sounds & expressions he was getting from Pika on the chained chair beside him as they were swung around in the air. &, finally, they had a break. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up.

"Let's check out these food stores...!"

He all but glared at Husky for such a ridiculous suggestion. Ugh. _Food._ He had almost forgot such a despicable thing was being sold here.

Such thoughts were interrupted by a delicate arm tapping him.

"Hey...are you okay?"

Yes, Pika, of course.

He avoided eye-contact as he answered.

"Mmn...p-probably...."

Pika just frowned at that. 'Probably'?

Yeah, not the most reassuring answer he could have come up with. _He was an awful liar._

& that's when they heard thunder. But not the literal thunder & accompanying storm Bambi was secretly hoping for. Well...there still might be a storm, if his intestinal turmoil was anything to go by. He resisted doubling over & turned away awkwardly.

"Just...going to the toilet." Or so he told his friend, as he headed in the opposite direction of said toilets without waiting for a response.

It's fine. He was okay.

Probably.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

Although he might not show it as outwardly as his companions do, he was certainly enjoying himself, though his friends knew Pika well enough to tell that by now. Well, sometimes. He was still unreadable a lot of the time, especially to the dense Bambi.

He looked with narrowed eyes & a lolly in his mouth to Talon, smirking at him from where he stood with his boyfriend, as Pika rooted himself firmly to Bambi's side. Was he really that obvious? He must be, since they all seemed to know.

He glanced what he assumed was subtly at his crush, who was currently grimacing & shifting about like a kid waiting in line to use the toilet.

"Look at this, Husky."

Husky did just that, before showing off one of his own souvenirs, & Pika joined in, though noticing his friend didn't seem to be interested. Instead, he sat, sight set on the gradually changing sky. He looked either thoughtful or at peace, until his expression turned strained, & Pika could have sworn he heard his stomach sounding.

He couldn't really help looking over to him at that, & down at the source of the noise, which the boy didn't respond to, thankfully. Looking away, he stayed quiet. Quieter than he was before, though he couldn't help that either, nor could he stop his ears from training themselves, just in case he was mistaken. But his gaze found itself right back where it was on his crush, when the person in question let out a kind of ill-sounding burp, & then another, clearly not bothered by the looks he was earning from his friend, who then swallowed & looked at the grass.

Always shameless, without any concern or care for anyone around him. Like him.

But this was just something that came with being friends with Bambi. He could handle that.

It was quickly apparent that this wasn't the case, & Pika already knew that, but decided on assuming he was wrong. He never liked to jump to conclusions, & he could deal with an issue when he understood the issue in full. Bambi keeping his distance (especially unusual for someone with no concept of personal space, like him) & lagging behind & being quieter than usual didn't mean there was anything to worry about. Nor did the fact that he kept glancing around weirdly & wincing at thin air, & was now looking directly at him.

Oh.

He offered a small smile, & was given half a smile back & then an ill-sounding burp, which he promptly ignored, along with Bambi in general, as he returned to the others. But by the time they had begun making their way through the rides, his crush was visibly miserable - when he didn't think anyone was looking, at least. He stood behind Pika in the queue, staring once again at the sky before squeezing his eyes shut as his stomach made noises he could neither deny nor ignore anymore. However he looked at him, he had to be in considerable pain or discomfort.

Or maybe he should stop looking at him. The brunette's eyes were now open & trained on those he caught staring at him for the seventeenth time this day, narrowed in likely said pain or discomfort, but possibly annoyance.

The line moved, & they moved with it.

& though momentarily forgetting about his predicament due to a certain, extremely high & extremely mobile ride that elicited all sorts of embarrassing sounds Bambi was just finishing laughing at, he decided he should at least try to say something, while the older two boys went looking for something to eat.

"Hey...are you okay?"

Bambi didn't look at him. "Mmn...p-probably..."

Pika just frowned at that. 'Probably'?

& that's when they heard thunder. But not the literal thunder he might have thought it was, had he not been so close to the visibly distressed source. Well, that certainly answered his question better than the mouth could.

"Just...going to the toilet." 

Suppose it was fine. He was okay.

Probably.

...Except he wasn't about to believe that, even if the person in question wasn't going in the total opposite direction of anything resembling a toilet in this park, & he knew from experience that Bambi had an amazing sense of direction. Seriously, it was surprising.

He pushed those feelings down & located the two eldest, now eating & simultaneously arguing a fair distance away, former companions quickly forgotten.

Nice. Convenient, though. He spotted the brown head of hair before it bobbed out of sight, & began pursuit, a respectable distance away but not so far as to lose him, leading him to a dusty wall placed a generous distance from any visitors which he hid behind as the footsteps he was following slowed & stopped.

Uh-oh. He wasn't going to turn around, was he? He had the sudden feeling he shouldn't be following him without saying anything, & the fact that he was now hiding round the corner like a stalker wasn't helping. He considered leaving the kid to his privacy when his skilled ears picked up on a low moan that froze his feet where they stood.

Uh...what was that...?

"Mmn...fuck."

The raven-haired boy frowned at that. What was he even doing over there? He ignored the suggestions the brain between his legs offered & listened carefully for any more suspicious noises, & heard one he wasn't expecting & wasn't ready for.

_FRRRRT-BBBBBBLLLPLLLLLPP_

Oh.

Okay.

He turned & promptly decided to make his leave as Bambi made muffled sounds of pain around the corner. & then another less pleasant sound.

Yeah, he'll be fine. Time to go.

"Ughhh, why is it so baaaad? What did I do to you, stomach?"

He decided he had to be somewhere. Anywhere else.

_brmmmmrrrrmmmmmmmp_ "Spare meee.. "

Time to go.

"Someone..."

...

Pika cursed his uncooperative legs & turned back towards the source of the unpleasant noises & considered both trying to help out somehow & running away to never return, all at once, but the two options were equally uncertain.

I mean, what was he even supposed to do here? He knew he'd feel bad about leaving him, but it's not like there was anything he could actually do about it, right? Besides, it was something so...personal.

Not that he pegged Bambi as the type who cared.

He took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself & regretted it as an unpleasant scent wafted into his nose. Ugh, what was he even considering?

Considering, but not actually doing. & it wasn't until his crush began wailing like a newborn that his nerves died down enough for care & the long-time adoration to take the wheel that he was able to cross the bridge between the two & step slowly into sight, earning him a curious & surprised look from his friend. After he initially jumped out of his skin, that was.

Though they crept up again as the boy looked at him, nominating him as the person to speak first, & that's when he began to wonder just how he was going to make this not awkward. He guessed he should just start with the basic question, even if he knew his friend wasn't actually alright.

As if it could be that simple.

His mouth was just as unhelpful as his legs had been, & even the basic question disappeared somewhere down his throat, along with all other coherent thoughts as Pika realised just how close he had sat to the one responsible for his rapidly palpitating heart, currently staring at him with unwavering eyes & a mouth hanging slightly open.

God, he was so lovesick.

"Are you just gonna admire me, or are we gonna speak?"

"I'm no-" He gave up on the excuse before forming it & turned away from the face looking at him.

God, he was so hopeless.

Luckily, - or not luckily - Bambi did the talking for him. Or rather, his ass did, with a long & unforgiving rumble against the pavement that had a literal second wind after petering off, all the while the raven-haired boy watched dumbly from too close for comfort.

"Hahhh, sorry. You took too long."

Ah. There went any hope of anything going smoothly. The brunette watched with visible amusement as his friend's face quickly imitated a tomato while his mouth stuttered on a statement that was never spoken, making sure not to miss a second.

"Pika."

"What?"

_brrrmmmmrmm-bbblplllllpp_

He all but squealed & buried his face in his knees like a little girl in response to that. "B-bambi...!"

The reply that came was a childish giggle. "Why are you more embarrassed than I am? You're so funny."

Pika kinda had to agree.

He was positioned in close proximity with his crush, all alone together, & that was a pretty standard reason to be worked up. But he wasn't just sitting there. Like it was nothing, so casually, & without a care in the world, he just kept on-

_mmbbrrrppprpppppllp_

"God, it's so bad..."

& Pika liked it. He didn't want to, but he did, & his body was already reacting to it on its own accord, which he hid with a calculated repositioning of his legs.

"D-do you...?" He forced himself to look up. "Do you have any idea why?"

He blinked shyly as he was stared at instead of replied to & fiddled with his hands until the brunette looked away. & when he looked back, the face he had previously been gazing at was tinged with a renewed redness, which he noticed with a laugh.

"Ahaha, you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Pika's heart picked up at that. So, naturally, he directed his attention to the floor & quickly changed the subject.

"Did you eat something bad that...that you know of?"

His expression changed from a depiction of fondness to one of thought while his hand found a place on his chin.

"Hmmmm...nope."

"What about something new?"

A frown. "Then, it had to be that thing I had in the mini restaurant earlier."

Pika tilted his head curiously.

"You know, when we were eating with Husky & Talon this morning."

"Oh, you mean the garlic & mushroom pasta you had?"

That prompted a change of expression - first, disbelief, & then confusion.

"How do you know that was it? They only told me the name, which was in some weird language I didn't even-"

"Swedish."

He paused & studied his bilingual friend, pieces slotting together in his mind.

"Ah...no wonder, then."

Pika hummed at that with a tilt of the head. "What's wrong? You allergic to mushroom?"

"Probably. At least, I think so. The last time something like this happened it was both garlic & mushroom that I ate, so I dunno which it is. Maybe both."

"Huh? Are you gonna be alright...?!"

"Rest assured." He smiled weakly & placed a hand gently on his stomach as it complained loudly. "I'll have really bad gas for a while, but I won't puke!"

Pika did not feel assured.

Bambi sighed in resignation as a much louder burst of gas was expelled effortlessly, craning his neck back to the general direction of his accompanying friend.

"You sure you wanna be there right now? I don't think this is gonna let up any time soon."

Said friend didn't answer, instead opting to carefully observe the brunette as he caressed his stomach idly. What even was the appropriate course of action here? Offer to take over?

He felt his ears redden just at the thought or possibly due to Bambi burping quietly but still audibly beside him. Yeah, that was definitely out of the question. They were friends. Friends don't do that. Too awkward anyway.

He looked at the sky & willed his two braincells to provide him with another solution. Just say nothing? Or would the silence be more awkward?

_urrr-uRRRrrpp_ "Sorry."

Ask him to stop so he didn't have to face the discomfort? Just be there for moral support & distract him? Tell him he didn't mind & that he can do what he needs to do to feel better?

"Fuck, it still hurts so bad..."

Yeah, that seemed like the better option. & he thought that was probably an acceptable thing to say as friends. Straight friends. Straight friends without weird fetishes.

He decided to convey this to the boy beside him, who had abruptly ceased his whining & was already looking at him.

"U-uh, hey, B-"

"PIKA!"

Pika closed his mouth & tilted his head.

"PIKA!"

"Yes?"

"PIKA!"

"What is it?!"

With an expression of worry, he placed a hand on Pika's, which Pika decidedly ignored.

"We totally ditched Husky & Talon!"

All prior concerns disappeared then, along with his frown.

Oh.

He peered round the wall to see only anonymous people passing by in the distance.

They totally ditched Husky & Talon.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

"...Oh...?"

Talon eyed his boyfriend without turning his head, while he whirled his around like he'd just been dumped in a foreign country, seemingly not finding what he was looking for.

He hummed a question in response & Husky looked at him blankly.

"The others are gone."

Talon still didn't take his eyes off his sandwich. "You just noticed?"

"If you knew, Talon..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. They'll come back when they're ready."

Husky hummed in what was probably some form of concern, but was just as blank as his expression, in reality.

"How do you know they're not lost?"

"Bambi has the map."

"Doesn't that mean _we're_ lost?"

Talon sighed & flicked his companion on the head, to which he gave no visible response.

" _We_ aren't going anywhere. You & I are going to wait right here for the others."

"Mmm..."

& since he seemed satisfied enough with that answer, Talon moved his gaze to the Ferris Wheel.

"I wonder..."

"Ooooooii!"

The two looked up to see the brown head of hair following a black one coming their way, & Talon rightfully pointed out that he had been correct about them returning on their own. Apologies were said, a small amount of conversation happened, & then they were consulting the list again.

"Right. Next up is the Turbulator."

Bambi took one look at that & felt his stomach cramp in anticipation, & Pika watched him sweat nervously. Oh, boy. Just what he didn't need right now.

"Okay, we're gonna be in twos. I'll assume you guys will go together."

He watched Bambi look at the tall ride with a pale face, then back at Talon with a forced smile & that told him everything. Before he could form a word & agree to what he so obviously didn't want to agree to, he intercepted.

"A-actually, we wanted to go somewhere else..."

Husky hummed thoughtfully & joined Bambi in staring at the Turbulator, except without the dread. "This is the next thing on the list, though...Are you scared?"

Pika only pouted at them for that, but Bambi seemed unfazed & answered honestly.

"Mmn, it's not that," He smiled awkwardly "I'm not feeling so good, so I wanted to ride something...slower. Easier on the stomach."

Pika didn't miss the way Talon's eyes glinted. & he looked directly at him despite the question being meant towards Bambi. "How about the ferris wheel?"

Ah.

Bambi clasped his hands together. "Ah, that's perfect! Yes, okay, let's go, bye!"

"Wh-" was as far as Pika got before he was forcefully carted away.

_"Hey, Pika. Did you know?"_

He pushed the thought away. "S-so, are we really going on the ferris wheel?"

Bambi stopped walking & looked towards the ride in question. "Huh? I thought that was just an excuse to get out of riding the Turbulator."

For some reason, Pika felt hurt by that, & clearly, it showed. The brunette made the mistake of looking into his wide, blue eyes & relented immediately, so off for the ferris wheel they set.

They stood before the slowly turning wheel under the setting sun, quietly waiting for it to come to a stop. Now that it was a little darker, the lights on the wheel were beginning to glow softly, & the noise of the people had died down to a low buzz. It was oddly romantic to Pika, & he was suddenly extremely conscious of his crush's presence beside him. Said crush didn't look back at him, keeping the silence as their turn came, & they boarded the ride, along with the others in line.

For once, Bambi was quiet. He didn't say a word or make the slightest bit of eye-contact, just stared out the gondola's window with a strangely concentrated expression. Was he deep in thought about something? Or was he actually that enamoured with the ride he had initially refused?

Ah. They were halfway the top.

Not that he cared about what Talon said, because he didn't. Didn't care, that is. No, it wasn't like that.

_"They say that if you confess to someone at the very top of the ferris wheel..."_

Uh-oh. They were nearly there. Not that he cared or anything, but...

No, wait, this was crazy. He watched Bambi nervously, who hadn't moved a muscle & was still frozen stiff for whatever reason.

They were now four gondolas away from the top.

What would he even say? How would Bambi react? What do they do after? Would it be awkward?

Three gondolas from the top.

Could he really take the rejection outright? He already knew he had no chance, Bambi didn't even like boys in that way, but did he really want to hear it so directly? He could at least _pretend_ he had a chance if he never proved otherwise.

Two.

Was he really going to confess? Was he mentally ready yet? Was there even any point if Bambi already knew? Was he really going to feel better if he told him properly?

One.

Okay. Whatever decision he'd reach, he needed to reach it now or never.

_Deep breaths, Pika, deep breaths._

To his credit, Bambi had stopped staring absently & was now making unwavering eye-contact, silently.

He waited until the very moment they reached the peak, as accurately as he could measure by eye, & prepared himself as much as was possible for such a nerve-wracking task. He prayed this wouldn't change their relationship or make Bambi feel uncomfortable, no, he simply wanted to take the load off his chest & be honest with his best friend in the world. & he was his best friend for a reason. He knew deep down he'd never really make fun of him or leave him over something he couldn't control.

Yes, he felt a little more confident, now. & just in time, too - they were there. They were right there, this was it.

_Don't mess up._

He opened his mouth & prepared to say what he'd been wanting to say pretty much since they'd met. Those feelings he'd been bottling up, all the words he wanted so badly to say, but never could, it was finally time to convey them all.

His lips quivered as they parted further.

"B-Bambi..."

_**FFRRRTTRTTRTTTTR-BLLPPRFFFRTRRTTTTTTTRRTT-BRRRLPLPLPLPPPPPRT** _

...&, of course, Bambi let out the biggest & foulest fart of the day right then, amplified by the plastic seat they were sitting on, without breaking eye-contact in the enclosed space.

Pika could already feel his cheeks burning like lava as he stared dumbly, & Bambi stared back just as dumbly.

Ugh...seriously? Just...really?

Pika sighed & leant back again the gondola walls as it slowly descended back to the ground. There was no way he could say it now. He felt like his ears were still ringing & the air was significantly less fresh than it had been when they first boarded. & for some reason, all Bambi's prior confidence had disappeared, & he was adamantly avoiding Pika's gaze.

Weird. Bambi'd never been embarrassed about this sort of thing before.

& as the ride was nearly at a halt, Bambi made to pass him, stopping to say flatly - "You might wanna fix that." - by his ear before exiting the ride.

He looked down at himself.

Ah.

He did so & followed after him.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

By now it was evening, & the previous efforts of the sun were overshadowed by the glow of the lights affixed to various attractions of various forms & sizes, illuminating the paths of rapidly thinning people. As it was Winter, too, the sky was already turning navy, the air was cooling, & those who still hadn't gone home donning coats & occasionally scarves.

Pika now wore the jacket his brother left behind, while Bambi, who was immune to the cold, stayed in just his short-sleeved top & red shorts that surely didn't offer much more warmth than a pair of boxers.

It came every day, yet there was still something breathtaking about night, & for a moment, they simply stood still in the serenity.

Bambi eyed a dessert stall (now over his predicament, Pika took it), & then looked back reluctantly towards the Turbulator, at which they'd meet with Husky & Talon.

Bambi looked back at him with a weak smile. "Alright, should we go back?"

He didn't want to. He really didn't. He wasn't able to express how he felt, so he could at least be honest about that. At the least, the disappointment had given him a fleeting burst of courage he was certain to make the most of. Swallowing his nerves before they resurfaced tenfold, he took Bambi's hand as casually as he could manage & spoke with all the conviction he could muster.

"Actually, I'm having fun with just the two of us."

To his relief, Bambi didn't reel his hand away - though he was a little taken aback with surprise - & let Pika hold it, beaming brightly.

So he didn't tell him. He didn't express those feelings he'd been struggling with since they met. Didn't say the words he'd been holding back all day.

But...

"Come on, Pika. Let's go somewhere, just you & me."

Pika smiled to himself & followed the figure leading him along.

Oh, well. There was always next year.

～～～～～～～～★～～～～～～～～

**Author's Note:**

> It was nearly Christmas when I started this, but, uh...now it's way past that & New Year, so
> 
> ～～～★～～～


End file.
